


Joyful The Sound, The Word Goes Around

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lazy morning kisses, Maylor Week 2019, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fem!queen, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: She belonged here, with her family.*Here's my contribution to the Maylor week, using the prompt "kids".
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Maylor Week





	Joyful The Sound, The Word Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

> An extremely syrupy-sweet Maylor story for Maylor week!
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated! :)

Waking up to soft butterly kisses being pressed upon her shoulderblades was the best feeling in the entire world, Regina has decided as she slowly cracked one eye open.

A smile immediately tugged at her lips as her wife nuzzled her neck, her warm breath tickling her sensitive skin. Regina turned her head sleepily, her smile widening as she saw Brianna’s eyes light up.

"Morning, Princess.” Brianna greeted her softly, pressing another kiss, this time onto her lips, causing Regina to hum appreciatively.

"Did you sleep well?”

Regina groaned, rolling onto her back with some difficulty.

"Not really. Someone used my bladder as a trampoline all night.”

Brianna laughed, pressing her palm against the swell of Regina’s belly, grinning giddily when she immediately felt an excited little kick.

"Oh, hello there.” She murmured, leaning down to press her face against the large bump, causing Regina to roll her eyes with a fond smile.

"You really need to learn not to upset your mother. She can be a real menace when upset.”

Regina let out an offended little snort, swatting at Brianna’s head lightly, to which the latter let out an amused little laugh.

Brianna looked up at her wife, her eyes shining, full of awe, and Regina couldn’t help the pink blush that dusted her cheeks.

"What?” She asked coyly, and Brianna only seemed to look even more lovesick.

"You’re so beautiful.” Brianna said with a dreamy sigh, and Regina chuckled bitterly.

"I’m fat.”

Brianna tutted, kissing the pout off of her lips.

"You’re pregnant, that’s to be expected.”

"You weren’t fat when you were pregnant.” Regina shot back, the envy obvious in her voice. Brianna laughed again, seemingly very amused by her pouting, offended wife.

"Well, I wasn’t carrying twins.” Brianna reminded her gently, pressing two kisses onto each side of Regina’s belly to accentuate her point, and Regina couldn’t help but smile.

Brianna moved up again to plant another kiss onto her lips, one hand still resting on Regina’s swollen stomach, the other cupping her wife’s cheek, thumb brushing over her cheekbone softly, and okay, Regina could be huffing about her ever-expanding waistline all she wanted, but Brianna sure knew how to make her melt and forget about her worries.

She reached up a hand, tangling her fingers in Brianna’s curls to pull her in closer, teeth tugging at Brianna’s bottom lip a little impatiently, causing her wife to gasp and then chuckle softly.

"Is our soft little morning cuddle about to turn into something not so soft?” Brianna teased, cheekily brushing a sensitive nipple with her thumb through Regina’s nightgown, making her let out a quiet moan.

"I’m pregnant, and horny. You know how it is.”

Brianna hummed, kissing her again, deeper this time. Her hands were about to wander again, when they heard a soft voice:

"Mummys?”

Brianna rolled off of Regina quickly, scrambling up into a half-sitting position. She smiled warmly at their son, who was standing in the doorway, clutching his stuffed lion.

"Hey, Pumpkin.” Brianna greeted him softly. "Why are you up so early?”

Owen hugged his plushie closer, looking at his parents uncertainly.

"I had a bad dream.” He admitted quietly, making his mothers coo.

"Oh you poor thing.” Regina tutted, opening her arms for him. "Wanna cuddle?”

Owen nodded, and he was on the bed in no time, snuggling up between his mothers, burrowing into their protective warmth.

"Do you wanna talk about your bad dream, Owen?” Brianna asked gently, petting her son’s messy curls. The little boy nodded again, curling up into a tiny ball.

"I dreamt the babies disappeared from Mama’s tummy.” He said quietly, voice shaking. Regina gently grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach.

"They are here, don’t worry.”

Owen seemed to be more calm now, snuggling up to Regina’s belly, plastering his ear against it, as if he was hoping for some kind of noise to indicate his little sisters’ movements. Brianna cooed, wrapping one arm around Owen, the other around Regina.

"When they will come out? I want to play with them.” Owen asked, looking from Brianna to Regina hopefully, causing them to laugh softly.

"I’m afraid you have to wait for that a little.” Brianna said, ruffling his hair. ,,Two more months, if everything goes well.”

Owen pouted. "How many nights do I have to sleep until then?”

"Ugh, that’s a lot of Maths for this early in the morning.” Regina groaned then chuckled, absentmindedly placing a hand on her belly, stroking it with a contented hum. She was just as excited as Owen, and not just because she was getting exhausted of the constant back-aches and swollen ankles or the emotional rollercoaster she had to go through every single day. She couldn’t wait to cradle her babies against her chest. Regina never admitted it, but she was a little jealous of Brianna, as she was the one who gave birth to Owen, and Regina didn’t get to experience breastfeeding and having a baby that was fully, unabashedly hers. Obviously, she loved Owen like he was her biological kid too, but she still couldn’t wait to have this experience.

Suddenly, she felt a little kick, immediately followed by another one, and Owen’s eyes widened in awe as he splayed his hand over the curve of Regina’s belly.

"They kicked! I felt it!”

Brianna grinned, joining them and putting a hand on Regina’s stomach too. Regina couldn’t help but chuckle, enjoying the fact that she was the main attraction, her little family surrounding her completely.

Owen pressed his face against Regina’s belly again, murmuring something to his unborn twin sisters. Brianna looked up at Regina with the brightest smile she has ever seen, and Regina could feel her heart flutter happily inside her chest.

Brianna moved to sit up against the bedpost next to Regina, wrapping her arm around her shoulder, smiling as Regina snuggled close.

"I’m so happy.” Brianna whispered into her ears, and Regina had to blink back a few tears that gathered up at the sincerity of her voice.

_Stupid hormones._

Regina sighed contentedly, pressing a kiss onto Brianna’s cheeks, nuzzling into her wife’s warmth.

"So am I.” She whispered back, her voice a little choked up on all the emotions she was feeling at that moment. Brianna pressed their lips together gently, stroking her cheeks.

Owen interrupted their moment again, asking them if he could turn on the Tv to watch his favorite cartoon. The two mothers laughed as they pulled apart, Brianna grabbing the remote and turning the Tv on, Owen immediately curling up on his favorite spot, Brianna’s lap.

For a moment, Regina thought back on her teenage years, on the angry and confused young girl who hated the world and herself, not knowing where she truly belonged or what she wanted from life. Now here she was, with a gorgeous wife that also happened to be her best friend, a perfect little boy and two, very active babies kicking inside her own belly.

As Regina looked at Brianna’s beautiful face, her elegant hands stroking Owen’s adorable curls that were identical to hers, their son staring at the screen with his big, curious eyes, one of the babies giving another little kick inside her, Regina was finally one-hundred percent sure, where she belonged.

_She belonged here, with her family._

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> or
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
